


What up, I'm Luffy, I'm 19, and I never fuc**** learned how to read

by Snufkize



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snufkize/pseuds/Snufkize
Summary: Coleção de drabbles e one-shots baseados na ideia de que "o que aconteceria se Luffy não soubesse/conseguisse/quisesse/tentasse ler alguma coisa?"Muito fluff e Law querendo reavaliar suas escolhas de vida.Capítulo Um: READ THE WORDSCapítulo Dois: READ THE SIGNS





	1. READ THE WORDS

**Author's Note:**

> Resumo: Law sabia muitas coisas sobre Luffy. Mas aparentemente ele não sabia o suficiente.
> 
> Ou
> 
> Law descobre que Luffy não sabe ler.

READ THE WORDS

Haviam muitas coisas que Law sabia sobre o capitão dos Chapéus de Palha.  


Primeiro, ele gostava de carne. Nada o que pensar muito sobre isso, todas as manhãs era a primeira coisa que ele gritava ao acordar, as vezes até gritava durante o sono.  


Segundo, ele se importava muito com amigos/aliados/nakamas/senhora da esquina que deu um biscoito pra ele depois dele a ajudar a pegar uma sacola que caiu no chão. Ele era alguém que se conectava com as pessoas e em respostas as pessoas também se sentiam conectadas com ele. Law entendia o sentimento (apesar de preferir morder a própria língua do que admitir).  


Terceiro, ele queria ser o Rei do Piratas. Talvez a segunda coisa que ele fale mais do que carne, na verdade ele fala tanto isso que o resto do mundo (inclusive Law) estava começando a acreditar que ele conseguiria (mais uma vez, ele prefere arrancar o próprio coração e jogar no mar do que admitir isso).  


Entre outras coisas menos importantes ou dignas de nota como por exemplo a forma que todas as vezes que ele sorri, pequenas rugas se forma no canto dos seus olhos, olhos esses que ou se fecham por causa de quão grande seu sorriso é ou que brilham com pura alegria e deleite.  


Ou como sempre que ele se senta na cabeça do Sunny, ele fica com uma expressão contemplativa como se estivesse relembrando o passado ou imaginando o futuro.  


Ou como sempre que ele o chama por aquele apelido estúpido, ele sempre tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e um tom de voz acolhedor e tenro, quase íntimo. Mas nunca significando nada.  


O que Trafalgar D Water Law não sabia era que Monkey D Luffy, notório capitão dos piratas dos Chapéus de Palha, quinto emperador do mares, neto do herói Garp, filho do revolucionário Dragon, irmão do filho do antigo rei dos piratas Gol D Roger e do chefe de Estado do exército revolucionário, o maior candidato como futuro rei dos piratas… Não sabia ler.  


O cirurgião admite que havia notado como o capitão mais novo nunca lia os jornais, ou as cartas que recebia de aliados/inimigos, sempre perguntava coisas óbvias como “O que é isso?” ou “Como isso se chama?” apesar da descrição/nome estarem estampados na frente da cara dele. Mas Law sempre assumiu que esse simplesmente era o jeito dele, desligado e no seu próprio ritmo.  


Por isso imaginem a sua surpresa quando durante um dos encontros mensais da Aliança Coração-D-Palha, Law chamou Luffy para ver algo que ele havia descoberto em sua jornada.  


\- Torao, o que é isso? – Luffy perguntou confuso, segurando um pequeno caderno com capa de couro em suas mãos. Virando ele de todos os lados como se esperasse que algo incrível saisse de dentro.  


\- Isso… É um Log. – Law disse sem graça, ele sabia que era algo que o moreno mais baixo iria querer, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo muito íntiml pra ele entregar.  


\- Ah. – Luffy disse simplesmente, parando de girar o caderno na mão e apenas focando na capa do mesmo com olhos sérios. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio sem que ninguém falasse nada, ambos esperando uma reação do outro. Quando Luffy percebeu que Law não ia falar ele disse. - E o que eu faço com isso? Teria sido melhor se você entregasse pra Nami, ela que cuida desse tipo de coisa. - Luffy encarou Law confuso e Law devolveu o olhar com o mesmo sentimento, afinal, ele já devia ter notado à quem esse Log pertence sendo que o nome estava escrito relativamente grande na capa. O capitão dos piratas do Coração então deu um passi a frente, chegando mais perto do homem mais novo, e sem falar nada, simplesmente colocou o dedo em cima do nome do dono do diário. Luffy seguiu o movimento e finalmente parecia notar que havia algo escrito ali. Apertando os olhos como se estivesse se concentrando muito, Luffy começou a repetir as letras escritas lentamente. - A.C.E. – De repente, seu olhos se arregalaram em choque e ele afastou o Log de seu rosto como se estivesse o queimando. - A.C.E.- Ele repetiu para ter certeza. – Ace! - Agora ele parecia ter certeza, as mãos e seus lábios tremiam como se a qualquer momento ele fosse desabar em lágrimas.  


Law observou toda a ação silenciosamente, analisando e reanalisando as ações do moreno menor, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas com a implicação que sua mente estava sugerindo. Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando o outro se virou pra ele com os olhos úmidos e os lábios contorsidos para segurar as lágrimas.  


-T-Torao, onde… - Um soluço. – Onde você achou isso? – Outro soluço e um pouco de ranho.  


\- Bem, - Ele começou sem jeito. Falar do irmão morto do seu aliado não era como ele gostaria de passar a sua tarde, mas melhor acabar logo com isso antes que as coisas fiquem estranhas. Mais estranhas. – Você sabe que o resto dos piratas do Barba Branca enfrentaram o Barba Negra à alguns anos atrás.  


\- Ah! Você quer dizer do que aconteceu com o Marco e os outros?  


\- Isso mesmo. – Law confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e logo continuou.- Aparentemente depois dessa batalha Barba Negra conseguiu tomar posse do Moby Dick, o barco do Barba Branca.  


\- O quê??? Então o estúpido do Teach tá com o barco do Marco?? – Luffy perguntou enfurecido. Law balançou a cabeça negativamente e em seguida acrescentou.  


\- Não. Pelo que eu escutei o barco estava muito danificado após a batalha. O que aconteceu foi que o bando do Barba Negra saqueou os pertences dos piratas do Barba Branca que estavam no barco e venderam por um alto preço no mercado negro.  


Luffy piscou algumas vezes, parecendo considerar algo.  


\- Então… Você comprou pra mim no mercado negro? – Luffy disse lentamente, expressão em branco encarando atetamente todos os movimentos que o pirata mais velho fazia. Law sentiu-se engolir em seco com a intensidade da atenção que de repente se encontrava nele.  


\- Não exatemente, - Ele disse, desviando o seu olhar para a parede do seu lado, procurando qualquer coisa pra olhar que não fosse o capitão mais baixo. - Eu roubei do cara que comprou. – Quando ele terminou, seu olhar voltou para Luffy, curioso por qual seria a reação do outro pirata.  


Luffy olhava para ele de um forma estranha, diferente do normal. Como se estivesse vendo Law pela primeira vez, como se ele fosse alguma coisa incrível e inexplicável, admiração pura em seu olhar. Logo seu rosto se transformou em um grande sorriso, o do tipo que vai de orelha a orelha o forçando a fechar os olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Luffy se jogo no pirata mais velho, abraçando o seu torço com mais força que o necessário (mas ainda mais gentilmente que o normal), Law encarou o pequeno pirata em choque sem saber exatemente como responder, essa era a última coisa que ele esperava que fosse acontecer. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se falava alguma coisa, se empurrava o outro para que o soltasse, demônios, talvez ele deveria devolver o gesto????  


Seu debate interno foi interrompido pelo famoso “shishishi" do outro capitão.  


\- Torao é uma pessoa boa. – Luffy disse ainda sorrindo, com o queixo apoiado no peito do homem mais velho para que ele pudesse olha-lo. - Obrigado. – Pego completamente de surpresa por esse furacão de acontecimentos, Law se resignou a abaixar a aba de seu boné para esconder o leve vermelho de constrangimento que ele sentia começar a pintar o seu rosto.  


\- Não sou não. – Luffy apenas riu e soltou o outro pirata. – Se quiser pode ficar aqui e ler o diário, não quero ter que explicar para os seus companheiros de o por quê de você estar saindo com os olhos inchados do meu quarto. – Law se sentiu corar mais ainda por sua própria implicação, mas não falou nada.  
De repente, Luffy parecia se dar conta de alguma coisa que ele parecia ter esquecido, pois quando Law estava prestes a sair do quarto o braço esticado de Luffy o segurou pela mangá do casaco o fazendo virar, expressão confusa em seu rosto.  


Expressão está que rapidamente foi substituída por choque.  


Luffy não o encarava apesar de sua mão não o ter soltado do casaco ainda, rosto vermelho em algo que Law só poderia assumir ser vergonha, agora vergonha de que ele não sabia-  


_A menos que…_  


\- To-Torao. – Luffy disse baixinho, como se estivesse preste a contar um segredo. - A-A verdade é… - Ele engoliu em seco e finalmente encarou o pirata mais velho, Law sentiu-se prender a respiração. – A verdade é que eu não sei… ler…  


_Ah..._  


Luffy então abaixou o olho não querendo ver a reação do outro homem. O por quê nem Luffy sabia dizer, normalmente ele não se incomodava com esse fato, já havia se acostumado com isso e ele conseguia viver a sua vida bem, ele até conseguia ler e escrever “Luffy" e “Carne". Tudo bem que ele sempre precisava de alguém para ler as cartas que Sabo mandava pra ele, ou para contar as notícias, e as vezes o ajudar em algumas lojas, mas os seus nakamas não se importavam, ele não se importava… Sempre.  


Porém por alguma razão, ele sentia que isso era algo embaraçoso pela primeira vez em sua vida. Talvez porque o outro capitão era tão inteligente, Luffy se sentia um pouco inferiorizado. Mas não. A verdade mesmo é que ele sentia que o outro capitão se sentiria decepcionado com ele, por ter um aliado que não sabia nem ler. Luffy sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se formar novamente na parte de trás de seus olhos.  


\- Então era isso mesmo. – Luffy olhou para cima, Law não soava surpreso, muito menos decepcionado. – Eu imaginei que fosse algo assim. -Law disse, coçando a nuca em contemplação.  


\- Você… Você não tá decepcionado? – Law arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você não vai pedir pra acabar com a aliança?? – Agora Law o encarava com se ele tivesse crescido outra cabeça.  


\- Não? Do que você tá falando mugiwara-ya? Porque eu faria isso?  


\- Você provavelmente se sairia melhor com um aliado que sabe ler… E seguir planos e trabalhar em equipe e fosse menos estabanado e… - Luffy não sabia de onde aquela insegurança havia surgido, mas ela veio e agora parecia que alguém estava apertando seus pulmões pois estava ficando cada vez mais rápido de respirar, mas antes que ele continuasse um mão quente se posicionou em cima de seus lábios cortando completamente sua linha de pensamentos, Luffy agora percebeu que o outro pirata estava a centímetros de distância dele.  


\- Mugiwara-ya se acalma, eu nunca planenei terminar essa aliança e dificilmente imagino que um dia eu irei, eu já aceitei que você é um furacão que sai arrastando tudo que está na sua frente, amigo ou inimigo. Então não se preocupe comigo em relação a isso… - Lentamente, ele tirou a mão da boca no homem de boracha, ainda sentido-a úmida e quente por causa da respiração do outro. – A menos… - Ele deu um passo para trás, dando uma distância respeitável entre os dois capitães. – A menos que você queira. – E uau se jogar numa piscina de navalhas parecia que seria menos dolorido para Law do que falar aqui. Luffy começou a chacoalhar a cabeça freneticamente para que o outro capitão soubesse logo o quanto que Não, não quero.  


\- Na verdade Torao, eu queria te pedir um favor. – Luffy segurou o Log em direção do homem tatuado. – Você pode ler pra mim, por favor?  


\- Eu? Você não prefere que um dos seus nakamas leiam em vez de mim? – Law perguntou genuinamente confuso.  


-Shishishi Torao seu tonto, você É meu nakama. – Por u m segundo Law pensou em argumentar que Não, eu não sou mas desistiu rapidamente. Essa é uma batalha que ele perdeu a muito tempo atrás. – Sem falar que eu nunca contei pra eles o que extamente aconteceu lá… Na guerra e na ilha. – Mas uma vez os olhos de Luffy estavam voltados no chão, dessa vez com um sorriso triste e um olhar distante.  


Law ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de soltar um longo suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando e andar em direção a grande cama queen size que se encontrava no canto do seu quarto. Luffy o encarava com os olhos alertas, sem saber o que fazer, Law estendeu a mão para ele.  


\- Vamos logo, de isso aqui pra gente começar.  


O rosto do pirata de chapéu de palha se iluminou em um instante, por um momento Law achou que o rosto do mais novo fosse se partir de tão grande que seu sorriso era. Luffy então se jogou na cama, quase fazendo Law cair pra fora de tanto que a cama balançou.  


\- CUIDADO SEU IDIOTA, SE VOCÊ QUEBRAR VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ME COMPRAR OUTRA! – Law gritou irritado dando um cascudo na testa do homem de borracha que continuou sorrindo, nem um pingo de culpa em sua feição.  


\- Shishishi foi mal. – Luffy soava tudo menos arrependido, mas Law não disse nada enquanto recebia o Log do outro pirata.  


\- Tudo bem, vamos começar então. – Ele disse se encostando melhor na cabeceira da cama, Luffy também se ajeitou. Ou melhor, se posicionou grudado ao lado de Law para que ele possa ver o Log também, apesar de não entende as palavras ele queria ver o log de seu irmão. Law sentiu seu rosto esquentar e seu estômago torcer, mas ele ignorou e não falou nada quando Luffy encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro. - Okay, “_10 de fevereiro, faz um mês que eu deixei a minha vila e o meu irmãozinho…_” - Law sentiu Luffy sorrir levemente em seu ombro e resolveu que ele podia ter feito aliados piores.

Algumas horas depois, quando Nami e Sachi vão procurar os capitães, nenhum deles está particularmente surpreso ao ver ambos dormindo encostado um ao outro na cama, com algo que parecia um livro entre eles. Ambos resolvem que o assunto não era tão importante e saem sem dizer nada.  


Bem, Nami pode ou não ter tirado algumas fotos para fazer chantagem mais tarde, mas isso fica para outra história.


	2. READ THE SIGNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy é denso e Law sofre, os chapéus de palha simpatizam.

Law se considera uma pessoa inteligente. Autodidata, estrategista, engenhoso. Por essas e outras Law se considera uma pessoa mais inteligente que a maioria.

Por isso, imaginem sua surpresa quando ele deixou passar algo que estava bem debaixo do seu nariz.

\- Você gosta dele fufu. - A arqueóloga dos chapéus de palha disse sem rodeios, olhos grudados no pequeno livro azul em uma mão, xícara de chá na outra.

Eles estavam a caminho de Zou, após a derrota de Don Flamingo, Luffy e os outros estavam espalhados pelo convés do navio do BartoClube e Law havia decidido ler ao lado de Robin, cuja companhia ele havia aprendido a apreciar nos últimos meses.

\- Desculpa, o quê? - Law perguntou completamente confuso, encarando Robin como se ela tivesse crescido outra cabeça.

Virando a página de seu livro, Robin continuou. - O meu capitão. Você gosta dele. - Ela disse como se explicasse algo óbvio para uma criança.

Law abriu a boca para dizer que "Não, é apenas uma aliança.", mas percebeu que se fosse apenas uma aliança ele nunca aturaria Luffy por tanto tempo, além de tudo que aconteceu, ele diria que ele e Luffy não são apenas conhecidos ou mero aliados. Ele com toda certeza não era Nakama do capitão mais novo, não importa o quanto o outro dissesse e sinceramente, se não fosse pelo sorriso bobo dele, Law ja teria socado a cara de Luffy a muito tempo atrás… Não, pera um segundo, volta nesse último pensamento ai, o que isso significa. Não é como se Law tivesse ido pra uma guerra salvar um suposto rival só porque ele era atraente ou algo do tipo… Não não não não, pera um segundo isso não ta certo.

De repente Law saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão em seu queixo, fechando sua boca, que aparentemente havia ficado aberta o tempo todo, e sumindo em pétalas.

\- Cuidado pra não entrar moscas. - Robin disse entretida, apesar de seus olhos não desgrudarem do livro. Law sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha e raiva, levantando de uma vez da cadeira em que sentava ele se virou pra ir embora.

\- Eu não gosto dele! - Ele disse, se sentindo ainda mais embaraçado ao dizer isso em voz alta. Robin apenas riu e Law saiu de lá espumando.

Quando ele chegou no deck, ele pode ouvir o som de risadas vindo da cozinha, onde Luffy provavelmente estava acabando com o estoque de comida dos seus novos subordinados. Law, se sentindo mais calmo, deu um pequeno sorriso ao pensamento, fechando a cara logo em seguida, porque não, o rosto sorridente de Luffy não o animavam de forma alguma.

Law se trancou na enfermaria pelo resto do dia.

__________

Na manhã seguinte, como sempre, Law acordou ao som de gritaria. Ao sair no convés, viu o atirador dos chapéus de palha puxando o que parecia ser um peixe enorme, se toda a força que ele parecia estar fazendo significava alguma coisa. Ao seu redor estava Luffy e alguns membros do Bartoclube, inclusive o próprio Bartolomew, torcendo animadamente. Law começou a andar em direção a cozinha para pegar uma xícara de café, quando sentiu um par de mãos o segurando pelos braços, ele se virou para questionar quem fosse, quando não viu ninguém mas longos braços que esticavam até o outro lado do barco, onde seu dono se encontrava.

"Ele não iria…" Law pensou, suando um pouco. O sorrisinho de merda de Luffy dizia o contrário.

\- TORAOO! - Luffy gritou animadamente, quando se soltou e, como um foguete, se atirou no outro capitão.

\- Não, Luffy-ya, não faça- Mas seus protestos foram interrompidas por um corpo o acertando em cheio, tirando todo seu fôlego. Ambos acertaram o outro lado do convés, Law caído no chão questionando todas suas escolhas de vida e Luffy em cima dele rindo sem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

\- Shishishi, Torao você tá melhor? Você tava trancado o dia todo na enfermaria ontem e a Robin disse que o que vc tinha era termital. - Luffy disse com o cenho franzido. Law se recuperou o suficiente para dizer que o certo era terminal, mas sentiu sua garganta secar quando viu em que posição estavam. Luffy deitado em cima dele como se pertencesse ali, os braços apoiados sobre o peito de Law para que ele pudesse olha-lo melhor, um pequeno beicinho formado em seus lábios pelo que só poderia ser preocupação mas a pernas levantadas e cruzadas balançando periodicamente diziam o contrário. Law sentiu seu rosto esquentar de constrangimento com a proximidade e com a memória do dia anterior. - Eh? Torao você tá vermelho, será que você ainda tá doente?? - Luffy perguntou preocupado, se aproximando do rosto do capitão mais velho, mas uma mão em seu próprio rosto o parou no meio do caminho.

Com um mão segurando o moreno menor e outra tentando esconder seu próprio rosto avermelhado, Law odiava o que as implicações significavam. Olhando para baixo para analisar sua situação atual, Law tentou suprimir o pequeno sorriso que queria se formar com a vista do capitão mais novo completamente confuso sobre o que fazer sobre a mão em sua cara, quando percebeu isso Law fez questão de fechar a cara, mas no fundo ele já sabia que era tarde demais pra ele. Fechando os olhos pedindo piedade de qualquer entidade que o havia abandonado tantos anos atrás, Law pensou:

"Ah… Eu gosto desse idiota… Merda."

Law voltou de seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão na sua, Luffy havia tirado sua mão do rosto dele e agora parecia estar analisando suas tatuagens com razoável interessante, beicinho nunca deixando seus lábios.

Law abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, quando novamente gritos podiam ser ouvidos de junto do atirador e assim como ele chegou Luffy sumiu animado pra ver o que seu nakama havia pescado. O cirurgião por sua vez não saiu do lugar, e se resignou a cobrir seu rosto e fechar os olhos na esperança de que ele fosse magicamente sumir dali, suas esperanças foram destruídas quando sentiu alguém chutar sua perna. Ele abriu os olhos com uma carranca para seja lá quem o viesse perturbar, mas o espadachim de cabelos verdes não parecia estar nem aí e apenas ofereceu uma garrafa de rum sem dizer nada. Law arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso, mas apenas aceitou a garrafa em silêncio. Law não iria sumir magicamente, mas isso chegava perto o suficiente.

__________

Faltando 3 dias para chegarem em Zou, eles havia parado em uma ilha para se abastecerem mais uma última vez, Luffy e Ussop e estavam brincando na praia enquanto o resto carregava as coisas no navio, e Law finalmente havia aceitado completamente que sim, ele tinha sentimentos por um certo capitão com o chapéu de palha, e o melhor que ele podia fazer era simplesmente superar isso, afinal ambos eram piratas e romance era algo que não gerava qualquer benefício para nenhum dos lados. E com isso em mente, Law decidiu que o melhor a fazer era manter distância de Luffy até que ambos se reencontrassem com suas tripulações e por fim se separassem.

O que provou ser algo mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

\- Ei Torao! Olha só o que eu achei! - Luffy disse animadamente para Law, que sentia parte dele morrendo com mais um plano que Luffy tinha simplesmente jogado pela janela. - É das cor dos seus olhos Torao. - O pirata do chapéu de palha colocou uma pedra nas mãos de Law e o mesmo analisou-a e decidiu que, surpreendentemente, sim, o pequeno seixo azul acinzentado realmente lembrava os seus olhos. O que levou a pergunta "Como raios ele notou isso?!".

\- Luffy-ya. - O cirurgião debateu o que dizer por alguns segundos antes de continuar. - Por que você me deu isso?

\- Porque lembram os seus olhos? Eu acabei de dizer Torao, shishishi você é devagar não é? - Luffy continuou a rir, ignorando o outro pirata que visivelmente estava se segurando para não esgana-lo.

\- Não foi…! - Law se forçou a respirar para acalmar os nervos antes de continuar. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Porque pra mim, porque não procurar pedras que lembram os seus nakamas?

\- Torao bobo, mas você É nakama. Shishishi.

\- Eu não vou ter essa discussão de novo com você.

\- Shishi, Torao é muito teimoso.

\- EU QUE SOU TEIMOSO?? - Law ignorou as risadas de Luffy para tentar fingir para todos os piratas que o encaravam que ele não havia acabado de perder a compostura. - Eu juro que um dia desses eu ainda troco sua cabeça pelo seu pé. - O cirurgião da morte tentou parecer ameaçador, mas o leve rubor em suas bochechas e o fato se Luffy ainda estar rindo não o ajudaram em nada.

\- Torao é engraçado.

\- Não sou.

\- E eu acho a cor dos olhos do Torao bonita. Eu gosto bastante shishishi. - E com isso Law podia afirmar com toda certeza que se ele fosse morrer um dia, seria de ataque cardíaco, e grande chances de que a culpa seria do homem em sua frente.

\- Você vai ser a minha morte Luffy-ya. - Law disse, um mão massageando o peito enquanto a outra ainda segurava o pedregulho. Luffy apenas sorriu mais ainda.

\- Eu nunca deixaria você morrer Torao shishi. Você é importante pra mim. - O pirata do chapéu de palha disso isso sem nenhuma hesitação e com um sorriso que o moreno tatuado só poderia classificar como "injusto".

\- Eu já te falei que eu não sou seu nakama. - Law retrucou tentando ignorar seu rosto esquentando.

\- Você não pode decidir isso! - O rosto do moreno mais novo fechou em um instante, junto do beicinho formando em seus lábios.

\- É LÓGICO QUE EU POSSO!! - Law logo esqueceu da sua situação atual em prol de ficar bravo, esticando as bochechas de Luffy em retaliação.

\- TORAO SEU MESQUINHO EGOÍSTA!!! - Luffy por sua vez começou a puxar os cabelos de Law.

Os tripulantes de ambas as tripulações apenas ignoraram os capitães de recompensa equivalente a meio bilhão de berries brigando e rolando no chão como duas crianças.

\- Hehe esse Trafalgar esta suuuuuper encrencado. - Franky disse observando do barco junto de Robin e Zoro.

\- Fufufu, esfou feliz que o Luffy encontrou alguém que goste tanto dele assim. - Robin completou, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

\- Se ele perceber.- Zoro disse, enquanto bebia de uma garrafa de sake recém adiquirida no mercado, mas um pequeno sorriso também acompanhava suas feições.

__________

Assim que chegaram em Zou, logo as coisas complicaram.

Law finalmente havia se reencontrado com seus nakamas após meses separados, mas por outro lado, um dos tripulantes de Luffy, o perna negra, havia sido "sequestrado" pelo que parecia ser os piratas da Yonkou Big Mom.

\- Torao, eu vou ir buscar o Sanji. - Luffy o havia seguido após a festa e Law estava um pouco surpreso pelo anúncio súbito.

\- Tudo bem… Mas porque você veio me avisar isso? Eu já ouvi dos outros o que aconteceu.

\- Torao, você vai esperar por mim não vai? - E se a um segundo Law estava calmo e sario, agora ele estava tentando desengasgar do rum que ele estava bebendo.

\- O-o que… - Law tossiu algumas vezes para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Quando se recompôs, continuou. - O que você quer dizer com isso? - Law nunca admitiria, mas parte dele se sentiu esperançoso. Pelo que, por outro lado, ele ainda não tinha certeza.

\- Bem, você disse que o seu real objetivo era derrotar o Mingo, e eu sei que você sentiu falta dos seus nakamas e provavelmente ia querer viver suas próprias aventuras e tudo mais, e se você quisesse ir embora eu não poderia fazer nada… - Luffy continou falando e falando, e apesar de seu rosto completamente sério, Law podia ver que em seus olhos ele parecia preocupado. Preocupado que ele fosse embora, que eles se separassem. E Law provavelmente nunca admitiria, mas em sua mente ele temia o dia em que ambos finalmente tivessem que ir para seus respetivos navios e seguir seus próprios rumos. Esse dia chegaria, ele sabia, mas por enquanto…

\- Luffy-ya. - Law não sabia que o tom de sua voz podia soar tão gentil, isso fez Luffy sessar sua divagação e olhar para o pirata tatuado surpreso e corado. - Nós nos aliamos para derrorar o Kaido, e você já foi e jurou ajudar os Minks e os samurais sem a minha permissão. Mas que tipo de pirata eu séria se eu fugisse de algo assim? - Os olhos de Luffy brilhava mais e mais a cada palavra, da mesma forma que seu sorriso apenas crescia. - E que aventura seria mais interessante do que derrubar um dos quatro imperadores? - Law deu um sorriso pretencioso o qual Luffy devolveu com uma risada alta e alegre, se sentido bobo por se preocupar com isso pra início de conversa.

\- Shishishishi, realmente. - Luffy disse entre risadas, fazendo o outro pirata se juntar por alguns segundos.

Depois que isso foi decidido, ambos os piratas ficaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e planos de ação até o fim do banquete.

\- Eu dou que até o fim do ano eles ficam juntos. - Ussop disse, desdenhoso.

\- Fim do ano? 3 meses. - Nami disse, também observando a dupla. - Valendo 100,000 berries.

\- 100,000?????? - Ussop gritou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Yohohohoho, eu adoro ver o amor jovem florescendo. MESMO QUE EU NÃO TENHA OLHOS YOHOHOHOHOHO.

\- Hahaha Barão Osso, você é engraçado! - Carrot disse enquanto dividia uns sanduíches com Chopper.

__________

Na manhã seguinte, o resto dos aliados foram se despedir do time de resgate nas bordas de Zou, e sem mais nem menos Luffy pulou junto dos outros em direção ao navio chocando a todos.

\- ESPERE POR MIM TORAOO! - Foi a última coisa que todos ouviram, enquanto Law fazia o seu melhor para ignorar todos os olhares que queimavam suas costas sugestivamente e a subta vontade de também se jogar no mar, mas por razões diferentes.

__________

Um mês depois, em Wano, Law encontrou-se com o time de resgate, junto de Sanji mas faltando um certo capitão do chapéu de palha.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu posso não ter encontrado ele ainda, mas não é um simples redemoinho que vai matar nosso capitão. - Sanji disse, uma mão em seu ombro de forma reconfortante.

Uma pequena parte dele apreciava o gesto. Mas a maior parte do seu cérebro, o qual era controlado por simples e fria racionalidade, estava completo confusa e perdida com o por quê de estarem assegurando ele, um simples pirata aliado e não o resto da tripulação

Sanji parecia notar a batalha mental que seu cérebro estava travando e decidiu se explicar.  
\- Não se preocupe, eu ouvi dos outros e do Luffy. - Sanji disse simplesmente, como se explicasse tudo.

\- Do Luffy-ya? O que exatamente? 

\- Bem, foi mais dos outros do que do Luffy na verdade. O idiota só ficou a viagem inteira falando como ele queria te ver e falar como ele lutou com um dos comandantes da Big Mom e venceu. - Apesar de começar a entender o que tudo isso significava, Law apenas deu um meio sorriso com a imagem do rapaz do chapéu de palha falando sem parar sobre suas aventuras em Whole Cake.

Vendo isso, Sanji apenas deu um tapinha em seu braço e seguiu para se juntar aos outros.

\- Você é estranho, mas faz ele feliz então eu não vou interferir muito.

A essa altura do campeonato, Law nem se dava mais o trabalho de falar nada.

Alguns dias e muitas brigas depois, Law finalmente havia recebido notícias de Luffy, roubando comida de um bando de lacaios de Kaido pra piorar.

\- Eu não sei o que eu faço com você Luffy-ya. - O pirata tatuado disse, sentindo sua pressão subir com o estresse.

\- Shishishi, eu senti a sua falta Torao! - Luffy disse, com um sorriso brilhante. Apesar de tudo, Law deu um pequeno sorriso de volta.

\- Eu sentia a sua falta também Luffy-ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, eu gostaria de me desculpar por demorar tanto pra postar um novo capítulo.
> 
> Essa história não foi abandonada, mas por conta de algumas circunstâncias que eu estive passando nos últimos meses, eu não tive tempo de escrever as minhas histórias e por enquanto não posso prometer atualizações frequentes, mas com toda certeza um novo capítulo sairá até o final do ano e ano que vem eu provavelmente terei condições de focar nas histórias que eu quero escrever e postar com mais frequência. Mas por enquanto, peço a todos que sejam pacientes e também gostaria de agradecer por lerem a minha fic. 
> 
> Essa história é uma coleção de Drabbles e One shots, ou seja, histórias paralelas que serão, na maior parte das vezes, desconectadas entre elas. Por isso, espero que aproveitem as pequenas histórias por si até que eu publique novas.
> 
> Grandes beijos e abraços.
> 
> Snufkinze

**Author's Note:**

> MINHA PRIMEIRA FANFIC EM 10 ANOS HAHA  
Sério, essa é uma idéia que começou como uma piada e uma forma deu ocupar a mente durante o trabalho.  
E evoluiu para uma série inteira hahaha  
Eu não sei com que frequência eu irei postar, mas esse tbm é o lado bom de escrever drabbles e one shot certo? Não é tão ruim esperar xD  
Espero que tenham gostado dessa história e que esperem ansiosos para a próxima ;)


End file.
